Red Gets Horny
by LittleWingedMage
Summary: The Tallest begin to unearth deep feelings that should have been lost long ago and discover a forbidden yearning.
1. Unravel

Sometimes, old habits die hard.

It was thought that the sex drive of an entire race could be removed, that indeed, it had already begun to die as the Irken race began to become far more machine than flesh. Hatcheries arose, glistening temples of steel and science – the epitome of the destruction of the sex drive, and all the unnecessary emotions that went alongside it. Irkens, from now on, would be cloned and immediately fitted with a PAK upon birth.

This was certainly not how it had always been.

Ever since becoming the Tallest, Red and Purple had begun to experience strange rushes of emotion. These were not emotions they could ever recall possessing, and in their timid, awkward awakening they tried to repress it rather than encourage it. Yet though neither ever spoke a word on the subject – Red had caught those glances Purple occasionally gave him, some archaic body language he felt he should not have understood. He shuddered in the knowledge that he knew _exactly_ what those glances meant.

It did not take that long for Red to submit to the feelings he had tried to hold in reserve – after all, he was a creature of indulgence. It was an awkward encounter, one that was never really meant to have been – but one that enflamed and brought out things within him he had long thought dead. Lust seemed to shudder into life by the mere taking of Purple's hand, the waves of cooing pleasure like a numb limb being massaged back into feeling as his body guided his mouth to his neck.

His kisses had been so nervous and shaky at first, but grew with passion when his partner said not a word but silently leaned back into his touch. It was unusual, certainly, to not hear him complain or whine – but even the very, very quiet, _"What are you doing?" _was so unlike Purple. He had expected a violent reaction, a shove at least – but no such thing came.

A tangle of antenna led to deeper, more intense kisses. Their mouths never touched, but his claws ran fluently up and down across the others armour – somewhat disappointed in how _unnatural _and _wrong _this all felt. And then, in a matter of a minute or two – they parted - confused, scared and perhaps just a little bit satisfied.

It was the beginning of something, a journey neither had anticipated nor wanted – but one that instinct and desire forced their hands to do.


	2. Transformation

After that… Incident they silently vowed never to speak of again – after all, what would they even say? Yet the growing silence that stretched between them only seemed to merge into yearning again, a groaning addiction that only worsened as time passed. Yet when Red came to Purple again, with that look in his eyes that only they would understand – he seemed to walk right past him.

It didn't feel right, between them.

This… Forgotten, ancient desire was one that was not meant to be shared between two leaders. No, it called upon the inferior, the feculent, the worker – he found himself longing for the perverse touch of an underling.

And so he would find one.

The Massive had been very quiet that night – there had been no incoming calls and the donuts tasted stale. He was coming nowhere near beating his high scores, and besides something else was clearly on his mind. He saw Purple shift uncomfortably, probably sensing the clack in his claws and the growing of something unnatural.

"I'm gonna go," he said without explanation.

Purple looked after him as he left, tempted to complain that he couldn't leave him on his own – but to be perfectly blunt he didn't want to be around Red right now anyway.

Red, meanwhile, found himself hovering through the great halls of the massive – moving closer to the snack pods. Some part of him wanted to sate his primal desire for food, but another feeling was taking over – an ache that pulsed from a time so far behind his own. Shuddering into reality, a brisk gasp found himself with his eyes narrowed – and his hands balanced on his hips, fingers lightly coiling on his skirt.

Ugh.

Images fluttered through his head, making his body feel light and causing his breath to quicken. Oh dear lord, oh god, he didn't understand at all what was happening – one hand clutching a near by railing for support as the other ran across his body. He had never felt as though he _needed _something so much – and the soft, whining breaths grew deeper and deeper as he became so much more self aware.

Wings burst out of his back.

He groaned in pain, green blood splattered everywhere as the fresh new wings unrolled and fluttered into life. Transparent and incredibly light, he failed to see the need when he could already hover – but still, how utterly alive it made him feel.

Yet, as he doubled over – breathless and lost in a kind of awe – he knew he wasn't done. His back had been aching for a while, but more, the area beneath his naval had been too. He gave into his own desires.

A service drone walked past, mopping up the floor.

Looking towards his Tallest, he immediately seemed to tense, saluting awkwardly with his mop – before noticing the wings down by his side and the blood splattered on the floor. Confused, he asked, "Uh, do you want me to clean that?"

Red only grinned, hovering towards the helpless little drone.


	3. Horny Release

Grabbing the squirming little drone, he thrust him to the floor, a harsh echo vibrating through the corridor. Wings twitched and quivered to life while he pinned the now screaming drone down.

"Shhshhhshh," he hissed quietly against the creature's antenna. Feeling himself calm, he began to undo his hover belt.

"What are you _doing," _the drone whined as tears began to gather in his eyes. He really didn't understand at all what was going on – but more than that, there where stains over there that needed cleaning.

Sliding off his skirt, the red king prepared himself. Those wings would not stop moving, betraying his excitement and his nervousness. Moving his body forwards, that new appendage of his podded against the others bottom. There was no entrance, just a smooth, flat surface that caused a shudder to run through his back.

"Stay still," begged the Tallest as his eyes flickered down, his body unsure and his mind even more confused. Still, he gave into the instinctual urges, guided only by what his body urged him to do, and thrust violently against the creature.

His appendage was sharp and parted the struggling irken's flesh smoothly, shallowly nestling within his body as the drone shrieked in pain and Red panted in fulfilment. Breathing heavily, the Tallest gathered his strength, cautiously thrusting just a little deeper into the little creature, drenched in his screams.

No guards would come though, they simply didn't patrol this area of the Massive. Wings whirring in intensity, Red gathered pace, thrusting harder and deeper and faster. Eyes half closed, he felt tensions begin to grow, waves of pleasure surging from his stomach and down his back. Gasping to release just a bit of that growing tension, he covered the mouth of the nameless drone – flinching a little in disgust when he felt it was wet with the others tears.

Still, he found no words to say, instead punishing him with one particularly deep thrust – causing a widening of eyes and a truly rustic scream to rip open the throat of the poor drone. Claws scrabbling against the ground, he lashed out at the Tallest – only to be pinned down again and forced to endure this torture.

At its peak, however – as the breaths of the red one swallowed and his thrusts seemed to shallow with their intensity, he felt something ripple inside of him. An instinctual response, an ancestral quake… And slowly, warm liquid began to flow from the pierced orifice, collecting against Red's appendage. He too seemed secreted some liquid with a gasp and a final flutter of wings, the genetic fluid mixing and collecting in thin sheaths by his member.

Grinning, Red collapsed against the drone – somewhat exhausted. The drone lay his head against the floor, broken and defeated.

"I'd ask you to clean up this mess," Red finally chimed, stroking the creatures face, "But I don't really want to put you through any more misery."

Removing himself, the Tallest straightened to his full height. Red light seemed to backlight him as he overshadowed the drone, waiting for him to stand. When he did, the quivering drone held his bleeding orifice and turned to face him. He swore he saw the glint of white teeth grin before metal legs penetrated his skull.

Tossing the body aside, It landed as a ragdoll might. The Tallest lifted his head, so very tired and yet so very aware that he needed _more._

_**A/N: Please review ;D**  
><em>


End file.
